


Be the Hero In Your Own Story

by nootnootsupremacy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Are, Betrayal, Blood, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt, M/M, Near Death Experience, Nightmare, Not Really Character Death, Philza is mentioned, Villain Dream, Wounds, dream who?, george and dream - Freeform, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootnootsupremacy/pseuds/nootnootsupremacy
Summary: He was the last person he had expected on his doorstep. After their fight, where Nightmare had gotten hurt badly, he thought Not Found would’ve been celebrating. Yet here he was. Half dead and on the verge of unconsciousness in front of him.He was going to kill him. But first he needed to save a life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Be the Hero In Your Own Story

He clenched his jaw as he fell back on the soft chair that was covered in dust. Crossing his legs, he draped his arm over the side of it. What should his next move be? He wondered and swirled his golden drink around, the ice cubes clanging against the glass.

Ignoring the cut on his lip, he drank from it. The alcohol stinging the fresh wound. Three hours. Three hours ago might’ve been his biggest defeat yet. 

He was dressed in underwear and a loose t-shirt, sprinkled with holes, giving him enough surface to examine the wounds he got. The white, clean bandage contrasted against his sun tanned, dirty skin. Blotches of dark red and black dirt were splattered on his body. He definitely needed a shower soon. 

He gulped the drink and let it fall down on the floor. Even though he didn’t care if it would smash, it only bounced slightly before rolling further away. At least he didn’t have to be careful he wouldn’t step in any glass shards. 

With his left, unharmed, arm he swiped his messy brown locks away from his head, both wet from the sweat. 

Right, he reminded himself, he needed a plan. Not Found definitely thought that he was winning now and that was not something he could have. The scene of the brown haired boy in front of him replayed in his mind. His flushed lips had fallen open as he had sliced Nightmare’s thigh. It had been fascinating to say the least. 

Luckily he had an ender pearl or 13 spared and he made it out safe, but who knows what else could’ve happened? If the ‘hero’ had the chance, would he have killed him? 

Nightmare rolled his eyes, shuddering. Of course he would, Not Found had to defeat him after all. Look, he knew he was the villain or whatever you wanted to call him, but that didn’t mean he was okay with it. After years of witnessing one government failing after another, he really saw no choice but to overthrow it. He was simply living another story, one the ‘hero’s’ had yet to discover. 

It had been a setback when Techno got captivated, though. He first needed to get his buddy back before even trying to continue their fool proof plan. 

And then mr. Not Found came in the picture. He scuffed. At first he was seen as a naive young man who could just fight pretty well for his build. He really wasn’t though. Nightmare had to find that out the hard way. With his stupid white glasses. God he despised that man, only being another obstacle to his plan. 

In the back of his mind he hoped he had convinced him of his story with his rant, yet he knew a few sentences wouldn’t convince a county proud boy like that. It had been a shame of time.

He hissed as he forced himself to stand up, biting the inside of his cheek. The potions were wearing off and flashes of pain shot through his body. He had never been the one who had been good at brewing them. It always had been Techno and Philza. But with Techno being gone and Philza on a mission to get the red flower from the snowy mountains, he was left to fend for himself with his bare minimum knowledge of brewing.

At least Phil would be back in a few days. With that thought in his mind, he tried to cheer himself up. Walking over to their kitchen, he looked in the furnace for some steak to munch on. At least past him was smart enough to leave some in before going on his merry way to the castle. 

He looked outside into the dark, the moon shining bright and alone in the night sky. The stars were awfully dull and the mobs groaning outside only made the atmosphere even more tense. The smell of war was in the air and, as if on cue, the wind blew faster, carrying the message to everybody in the kingdom.

Nightmare wasn’t going to step down, this wasn’t the end. Not until his name was salvaged. Not until the president would resign. 

There was a knock on the door and he almost dropped his food. Techno was still captured for all he knew and Phil wouldn’t be back for at least a day. He swallowed as the unsettling thought infiltrated his mind. What if the government had found them. It was the best time to strike. They had relocated a few times, though, so it was damn near impossible that they knew. 

Right?

Nightmare frowned, swinging the steak behind him. Scarcely dressed, he ripped the emergency dagger from the wall, not wanting to waste too much time. It always could’ve been a lost traveler, having no idea whose house they just knocked on, but something felt different, something smelled different: copper.

The smell of blood was high in the air. Realising he was still hurt, he begged to whatever gods out there that it was his own copper smelled blood that stinked. No, the only possible option was a traveler. Hopefully. He definitely couldn’t relocate now, nor win a fight. 

Still high on potions, he didn’t realise he simply could look out of the window from the second floor to see what mortal had disturbed him. 

The wooden floor creaked awfully loud underneath his footsteps as he came closer to the door. With a loud swoosh he swung the door open, it banging against the wall.

The dagger fell on the floor, awfully close to the hero laying on the floor, and his jaw followed suit. Not wanting to show any signs of panic, he quickly closed it, his face morphing into a frown. 

“Nightmare,” Not Found groaned, hand splayed on his stomach, red liquid decorating it. Tears were shining in his eyes as he made eye contact with the maskless man, the moon highlighting him on his porch. “Help me, please.”

And what was he supposed to do? Close the door? Leave him there merciless to be doomed? He could debate on what to do for hours. He didn’t have the time though. It seemed like his enemy was losing blood, quickly, and was not going to murder him this way. That wouldn’t be fair.

With his healthy arm, he pulled the man from his awkward sitting position, his arm now hooked underneath the hero’s armpit. 

“You’re so dead when I save your ass,” He hissed, ignoring the spikes of pain in his leg. He closed the door with his hip and dragged him inside, the hero’s head hanging loosely in front of him. 

He didn’t have much time. There was no space for him to think, no room left for him to ponder on what the fuck was happening and on what had happened and why. Definitely why. Why did he show up here out of all the places?

And when Nightmare laid him down on the table, gathering bandages, alcohol, wipes and some potions, Not Found spoke with the last drop of energy he had and all his questions were answered.

“Techno will be here soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> right- i always hATE it when people do this. But look i really don’t know if people would like this and i just wanna see what y’all think and maybe maybe jUST maybe i make like a part two. That one will be much longer and it will be immediately finished and can be read separately, but still. Okay- yeah. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is very much welcome and im begging u to spare some!
> 
> Lemme know what u think! <3


End file.
